The Anime Skit
by The Azul Soul Lilly
Summary: A sneak peak into the my mind... *shivers* Please read it, it's quite funny, the first three chapters might suck... I wrote it when I was thirteen I think, now five years later and English college courses later, I'm back to finish what I've started!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime or character in here, not even some of my school friends, I do however own AzyKage or Alma who is me, and a few made up villages, but for the rest, nothing else...Everything else, give it to the real creaters...Enjoy **

**Before You Read:** In this story, only me and a few people can see and hear the chibi's, they're all small like about 5 inches tall and they spend time on my desk...Also, if it doesn't say chibi at the begining of the name, that means that there the real life size...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Numero 1**

**-------------------------**

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Give me that!

**Chibi Bulma:** No it's mine!! (fighting over a piece of candy)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** No it isn't!!

**Chibi Bulma:** Yes it is!!

**Alma:** (from my desk) Hey! Both of you cut it out! I'm trying to brain storm for my next chapter of _Born Between Two_! Besides, that's my candy, Miguel gave it to me. (Takes candy from them and opens the rapper)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Who cares! Your story is going to suck anyways!

**Alma:** Hey watch it Inuyasha! I'm warning you!

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (looks up at Alma) Ha! I'm not scared of you! (takes out Tensiga and points it at Alma)

**Chibi Bulma:** Alma, can I have a peice of candy? (puppy dog face)

**Alma:** Sure, here you go. (Breaks the candy and gives a tiny piece(which is big for them) to her).

**Chibi Bulma:** Thankies...

**Alma:** Don't mention it...(smiles)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Hey no fair! I want a piece too!

**Alma:** No! Cuz you were being mean to me again...Now you don't get any...(sticks out tung at Inuyasha).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** C'mon, I'm really hungry here...(makes a sad puppy eye face)

**Alma:** (sighs) fine here...(give Inuyasha a peice) Now will you two please stay quiet so I can brain storm?

**Chibi Bulma and Inuyasha:** Ok...(eat they're candy happily, suddenly Chibi Goku appears)

**Chibi Goku:** Hi guys! What's up! (smiles goffily)

**Alma:** (looks away from her desk) Hey Goku, want a peice of candy?

**Chibi Goku:** Sure! I'd love some!

**Alma: **(gives Chibi Goku a piece of candy) Here you go...

**Chibi Goku:** Thanks! (takes it and walks over to Chibi Inuyasha and Bulma, and starts licking candy).

**Chibi Bulma:** (whispers to Chibi Goku) Hey Goku, how come it took you so long to get here? (goes back to licking candy)

**Chibi Goku:** (whispers back) You know Alma, her room's a mess and I got lost.

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (whispers) Idiot, that's what GPS's are for...(all three laugh)

**Alma:** Well that does it, I have no idea for the 3rd chapter...

**Chibi Goku:** Hey it's ok, don't give up...Your just having a write'rs block...

**Alma:** I guess...

**Chibi Chi Chi:** Hey! Hello up there!

**Alma:** (looks down at the floor) Oh, hello there Chi Chi...(smiles)

**Chibi Chi Chi:** Can you give me a lift up?

**Alma:** Sure...(smiles and picks her up, then puts her on the desk)

**Chibi Chi Chi:** Thank You...(walks over to the others)

**Alma:** Sure I guess...So, where have you been all day Chi Chi?

**Chibi Chi Chi:** I was out in your garden, your garden is so beautiful, the flowers are in full bloom...But I got attacked by a bee...I almost got stung!

**Alma:** Well you know how bees are...

**Chibi Goku:** I got lost in your room again...

**Alma:** That's what GPSs are for...(laughs...hears someone knocking at the door) Come in...

**Mom:** Alma, who are you talking to?

**Alma:** No one, why?

**Mom:** Because I hear you talking and laughing...(worried face)...Maybe it's time you get off the computer and come eat...

**Alma:** It's ok mommy, I'll go eat right now ok...

**Mom:** Ok then...(leaves the room)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Ha! You still call your mom mommy, some teenager you are...

**Alma:** There's nothing wronge with it...

**Chibi Goku:** Hey Alma, can you bring me back some food, I'm hungry...

**Chibi Chi Chi:** I can cook for you Goku (says sweetly)

**Chibi Goku:** No it's ok...I want some of Alma's mom's cooking today...

**Chibi Chi Chi:** (get's mad, takes out frying pan out of no where)

**Chibi Bulma:** It's the Frying Pan of Doom!! Run and hide..(runs away and hides behind the computer mouse)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** How does she do that?

**Chibi Chi Chi:** So you don't like my cooking...(walks dangerously and slowly to Chibi Goku)

**Chibi Goku:** I never said that...(looks at the frying pan worriedly) Alma, help me out here...

**Alma:** Sorry Goku, your on your own with this one...(walks out of the room) catch you all later...(closes the door)

**Chibi Chi Chi:** (Inches dangerously closer to Chibi Goku)

**Chibi Goku:** C'mon Chi Chi, don't get mad...hehehe...

**Chibi Bulma:** (behind the computer mouse..thinking) _Maybe I should help?_

**Chibi Chi Chi:** (swings the frying pan at Chibi Goku but misses)

**Chibi Bulma:** _Maybe not..._

**Chibi Inuyasha: **(laughing) Run Goku, run for your life! (laughing)

**Chibi Chi Chi:** (turns around and smacks Chibi Inuyasha right in the face) \

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (grabs face) What was that for?!

**Chibi Chi Chi:** For getting involved...(turns around but no Chibi Goku) Goku! Come out now!! Be a man! (goes searching for him around the computer)

**Chibi Goku:** (yells from hiding) But I'm not a man, I'm a chibi!

**Chibi Bulma:** (comes out from hiding) Chi Chi, come on relax, all he said was that he wanted some of Alma's mom's cooking, there's nothing wrong with it...

**Chibi Chi Chi:** (turns to face Chibi Bulma) Be quiet, or I'll smack you too like your brother...

**Chibi Bulma:** Yes ma'm...(runs away)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (walks over to the mirror) Darn! It left a mark...(circular red mark in the center of his face)

**Chibi Piccolo:** It's true, the only thing that can defeat a Super Saiyan are their wives...(on top of the computer moniter)

**Chibi Bulma:** (on the keyboard, looks up) Piccolo, when did you get here?

**Chibi Piccolo:** I got here when Chi Chi attacked Inuyasha...

**Alma:** (walks in followed by my cousin Gladis) So I told her to stop acting as if she was all that because she really wasn't and- (looks over at desk) Is this still going on?!

**Chibi Bulma:** Yeah, Chi Chi's hunting...It's Goku season...

**Gladis:** (laughs) Poor Goku...

**Alma: **That's is Chi Chi, you need a time out...(and anger management...LoL) (picks up Chi Chi and puts her in the time out jail (a shoe box) and puts it on my bed)

**Gladis:** Wont she run out of air?

**Alma:** It has tiny holes...

**Chibi Chi Chi:** GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!! (hits the box with frying pan)

**Alma:** Not until you cool down...

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (looks up at Alma) Do you have a bandaid?

**Gladis:** (face lits up) INUYASHA!!! AHHHHH!!!!!! SO CUTE!!

**Chibi Inuyasha:** AHHH!! Don't yell! (covers ears)

**Gladis:** (runs over to desk and picks up Inuyasha, begins squishing it against face) Your so cute...

**Mom:** (walks in) What's with all the yelling?

**Alma and Gladis:** Nothing...

**Mom:** (looks at them funny) Ok then...(closes the door)

**Chibi Piccolo:** I bet she thinks both of you are crazy...

**Chib Goku: **(comes out from hiding) Yeah...

**Chibi Bulma:** (sleeping across the keyboard)

**Alma:** Ah, who cares, she doesn't mind...much...of course, she might tell dad...(starts thinking)

**Gladis: **(still squishing Chibi Inuyasha across her cheak)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (gasping for air) ca..can't..bre...breath...(gasp)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm out of idea's of what to do for my 3rd chapter, so it might take a while...I'm still brain storming here, but keep reading my stories and reviewing ok...Don't be like Inuyasha and be left breathless... Alright, see you next time...A Dios!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier:** I do not own any of the anime mentioned in this story...Wish I Did!! but I don't, I'm just a sad little fan with a lot of time on my hands and no life...haha!!!

Enjoy...Thank you my fans...for nothing...I got no fans...but Gladis...Thank You Gladis!! Me wuvs you!!

* * *

**Last time:** Chibi Bulma was taking a nap, Piccolo was like "what in the world?!" and Inuyasha was getting squished to death by my crazy but awesome Inuyasha lover of a cousin Gladis...wuvs you!!!

* * *

**Chapter Numero 2**

**---------------------------------**

**Alma:** (comes in through the door) I hate therapy...(sad long sigh)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (Appears out of no where) Ha ha...you got sent to a shrink! (points and laughs)

**Alma: **(doesn't say anything...big head ache) Go away you mut...(drops on the bed) I think I'll call Gladis over...

**Chibi Inuyasha:** AHHHHHH!! NO NOT HER! IT'S THE EVIL HAPPY FACE TERROR OF EVILNESS!!!

**Alma:** Stop yelling.

**Gladis:** (Jumps in the room) Hey the door was open so I just- (sees Inuyasha) ...-...-...-!!!!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grabs him and hugs him tight)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Oh-no-not-her-ag-ain...(face turns blue then purple).

**Alma:** (in to much pain to even laugh)

**Gladis:** (stops hugging Chibi long enough to notice Alma not saying anything) What's wrong Elmo?

**Chibi Inuyasha: **(takes in a much needed breath)

**Alma:** (talks into pillow) I'm won't Ewmo!

**Gladis:** Well what's wrong then?

**Alma:** I got therapy...(sad sigh) boo me...

**Gladis:** I told you, you shouldn't talk to yourself, there's other's that fine it weird you know...

**Alma:** I know, but I'm not talking to myself and you know that...

**Gladis:** I know, but other's can't see chibis like we can...(smiles and goes to hugging Chibi Inuyasha agian).

**Alma:** Yeah...

**Chibi Raddiz:** (appears on my head) Give me all your Oreo's or I shall destroy you all!!

**Alma:** (flicks him off) My oreos!

**Chibi Raddiz:** (flies back up) You shouldn't of done that!! (charges up) Double Sunday!! (a double ice cream sunday come out instead of the attack) What the-!

**Gladis:** Ice cream!!! (throughs Chibi Inuyasha against the wall not even noticing it).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (makes a tiny crack in the wall) That's gonna leave a mark...(falls to the floor)

**Alma:** I know what you mean, now I got to patch up that crack...Great...Just what I need...(sigh)

**Gladis:** (happily eating sunday)

**Chibi Raddiz:** I don't understand, that should of worked, why didn't my attack come out right? It's all your fault Alma!!

**Alma:** Shut up raddish!

**Chibi Raddiz:** It's Raddiz not raddish! Get it right!! (starts kicking Alma in the arm but to no extent)

**Chibi Goku:** (Teleports in) Raddiz! Why are you kicking Alma? (get's mad)

**Chibi Raddiz:** Don't get involved in this Kakorot!

**Chibi Goku:** (notices Chibi Inuyasha on the floor uncontious and the crack on the wall) You hurt Inuyasha, and destroyed Alma's wall...

**Chibi Raddiz:** It wasn't me, it was that idiot Gladis...(points at her)

**Gladis:** (looks up from ice cream at the sound of her name) Your the idiot...(goes back to eating).

**Chibi Goku:** Do not insult them! They are the two nicest people ever! (really mad now)

**Chibi Raddiz:** No! They are just as annoying and idiotic as your herpy of a mate little brother...(crosses hand and starts laughing mockily)

**Alma and Gladis at the same time:** He's done it now...(sigh)

**Chibi Goku:** (face turns bright red, and steams appears to be comming out of his ears).

**Chibi Raddiz:** (still laughing).

**Chibi Goku:** (punches Chibi Raddiz straight in the face knocking him out instantly).

**Alma:** Nice job! (does a thumbs up at Chibi Goku).

**Chibi Goku:** Thanks, but I kind of feel guilty now...(sad).

**Gladis:** Oh Goku...(waves a cookie around getting Goku's attention and hypnotizing him)...When I snap a piece of this cookie, you will bark like a dog...(cracks a piece of cookie).

**Chibi Goku:** Wolf wolf...bark bark...(stick out toung like a dog).

**Alma:** (amused) Don't you think that's a bit overboard?

**Chibi Vegeta:** (appears out of nowhere, carring a sleeping Chibi Bulma and snickering at Goku). I would have to dissagrea with you there Elmo...(smirks)

**Alma:** It's Alma! Not Elmo!

**Cibi Bulma:** (stirs a little, doesn't wake).

**Chibi Vegeta:** If you wake her, then your dead...(evil glare).

**Gladis:** (cracks another peice of cookie) act like a chiken...

**Chibi Goku:** Mooooooooo!

**Gladis: **What the? (looks in a dictonary) Yeah, it says that a cow goes mooo not a chicken...How strange?

**Chibi Vegeta:** Kakorote is still as stupid hypnotized as he is awake...idiot can't even be hypnotized correctly...(walks over and puts Bulma on a huge pillo...)

(**F.Y.I:** In case you forgot again, they're about 3 inches...yes, I made them smaller...they seem cuter that way...yey Kawii...yey adoriblness...anyways, backt to the skit...)

**Alma:** (Get's off the bed, steps on somthing squishy).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** HEY! Watch were your going you nimbacil!

**Alma: **(steps on you again, but does not apply force).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** You...she...de...vil...

**Alma:** (picks up Inuyasha and puts him in the hamster cage). Hamham and Hamu just wanted a new mate to play...(laughs as Inuyasha is being attacked by hamsters)

**Gladis:** That is so mean! (wants to get Inuysha out but is blocked by me).

**Alma:** No it's not...Remember that purple sweater you had and loved so much that you found all muched up and thought it was done by rats?

**Gladis:** (Thinks) Oh yeah! I loved that sweater! It was purple, I love purple!

**Alma:** Well Inuyasha destroyed it on purpose...

**Gladis:** (shocked...turns evil on Chibi Inuyasha) Kill him hamsters, kill him...Let him know the fuery of your hamstery evil-ness!!

**Alma:** Hamstery evil-ness, good one...laughs

**Chibi Goku:** (laying an egg and mooing)

**Chibi Vegeta:** (video taping Goku for future blackmail) I will make a lot of money with this tape...(keeps recording).

**Chibi Bulma:** Z.z.z.z.z.z.z. (turns around and mumbles) No Veggie, those are my pancakes...(sleeping)

**Alma:** Hey Smiley:

**Gladis:** Yeah?

**Alma:** Wanna go for Starbuck? It's on me...

**Gladis:** Sure, but arn't you broke...

**Alma:** Oh yeah...I'll just borrow some money from Bryan..

**Gladis:** But he's only 8, how can you do such a thing...

**Alma:** Hey he owes me...after all, he broke my old computer, which was like...(counting) a lot...I think 10 dollars is enough for now...(smiles)...So, shall we get going? (grabs PSP)

**Gladis:** Yes, let's...(grabs IPod)

**Alma and Gladis:** (walk out of the room).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** AHHHHHH!!!!! Get me out of here!! (getting munched by Hamham)

* * *

Alrighty guys, sorry it took me so long to update, but I finally finished Chapter Numero 2...I know, I'm being a little tinsy tiny mean to Inuyasha in this one...but hey, I still love him k...not as much as Vegeta though!! I will try to update sooner, but I need reviews...please...your reviews are my fuel, no fuel, no can go the extra mile...

Live life to it's Fullest...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier:** I do not own any of the anime mentioned in this story...Wish I Did!! but I don't, I'm just a sad little fan with a lot of time on my hands and no life...haha!!!

Enjoy...Thank you my fans...for nothing...I got no fans...but Gladis...Thank You Gladis!! Me wuvs you!! Oh, and also special thank to Bombsurfchicksarah...I don't know if I got the name right...Don't be mad ok...and Sarah...THANK YOU!!

* * *

**Last time:** My adorible cousin and awesome-ness cousin Gladis hypnotized Goku into thinking he was a dog...I went to thearpy...so much head messing (cold chill, eye twitches)...Chibi Vegeta video taped Chibi Goku for future blackmail...Me and Gladis went out for Starbucks...Oh, and Chibi Inuyasha was getting beat by my evil furballs of joy hamsters...mwahahaha!! haha!!

* * *

**Chapter Numero 3**

**---------------------------------**

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (wrapped in bandages) Alma! I swear I'm gonna extrack my revenge...

**Alma:** (walks in the room and doesn't see Chibi Inuyasha, so I step on him)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** OW!!!!!!

**Alma:** (looks down) What are you doing on the floor?

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Oh, I was just waiting for you to come and _STEP ON ME_!!!!!! RAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Alma:** (points and laughs) You Artard! (still laughing and pointing)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Artard?

**Alma:** (tried to stop laughing) Yeah, my friend Levy tought it to me...

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Well you know what? Your a BEEEP!! What the BEEEP! What is going on?!

**Alma:** I hate bad words, they arn't nice (oo odviously) so I don't want to hear them or read them, that's why (stage lights appear) I decided to BEEP ever bad word that might come, even japanese words, and Italian (sorry Angela) and French (like I know any).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Well that's just bull BEEEEP!

**Alma:** Keep trying, it's not gonna do any differance...(picks you up by the shirt and starts twirling you).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Shoot, you just took the fun out of everything you know that?! Now put me down!!

**Alma:** I don't feel like it...(twirls him around faster).

**Chibi Kagome:** (appears) INUYASHA!!!

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (get's really cold chills down spine).

**Chibi Kagome:** YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO MISTER!!!!

**Alma:** (looks in awe).

**Chibi Inuyasha: **(growing some back bone) What did I do this time?!

**Chibi Kagome:** (holds up underwear)

**Alma:** What about it? (completely lost).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with it? (completely lost too).

**Alma:** It's a nice pink I guess, but why do we need to see it? (smiles sweetly)

**Chibi Kagome:** (the little x thingy appears on her temple that shows she's mad, I don't know what's it's called ok...she whispers really low) It was white...

**Alma:** (didn't hear) Come again?

**Chibi Kagome:** It was white!!! (points at Inuyasha) You put in your red kamono with my whites again didn't you?

**Chibi Inuyasha: **(sweat dropping) Darn! It wasn't my fault to begin with!!!

**Chibi Kagome:** What do you mean it wasn't your fault? Who was it then?!!!

**Chibi Inuyasha:** If you hadn't put me to do laundry, this wouldn't of happened!!

**Alma:** (sets Chibi Inuyasha down on the counter...says without anyone else hearing) So it can resist infurno fires, arrows being aimed at it, but it can't widstand the power of bleach? Who would of guessed...hmm...(keeps wondering)

**Chibi Kagome:** IT'S MY FAULT THEN!?!! (face tomatoe red from anger).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Kagome don't say it!! Please!

**Chibi Kagome:** No mercy!! Sit boy!

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (hits the floor hard).

**Chibi Kagome: **SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!! (does a thousand more sits but i don't what to write them all).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** STOOOOOP!!! (keeps hitting the floor).

**Alma:** O.O (that's gonna leave some damage, well to my floor atleast...worried about floor). Kagome, maybe your going a little far with this...

**Chibi Kagome:** Shut up Alma! Besides, you never like him!!!

**Alma:** (gasphs in horror) That is a false accusation! I've always like him, I just like watching him get tortured sometimes...(acts innocent).

**Chibi Kagome:** Well that's just pure evil!!

**Alma:** (sarcasticly) Oh and what your doing is saintly?! (looks down at her)

**Chibi Kagome:** Don't look down at me like that!

**Alma:** What are you gonna do, little person?

**Chibi Kagome:** (flames in her eyes, smoke comming out of her ears) Why you!!!!

**Alma:** (grabs Chibi Kagome and puts her in a shoe box and puts the shoe box under the bed). There...(smiles) No one messes with the all mighty writter and get's away with it...(proud)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (still laying on the ground)

**Alma:** (bends over) Hey...are you gonna be ok?

**Chibi Inuyasha: **(barely audiable) I'll be fine...

**Alma:** Good...(smiles sweetly at him).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (looks scary at Alma) Why are you smiling at me like that? (backs away slowly)

**Alma:** What? Can a little innocent defeanceless girl like moi(me) smile because her dear friend is alright?

**Chibi Inuyasha:** Don't give me that BEEP! I know well enough that your not innocent and not defeanceless...Your evil...(glares at you).

**Alma:** (pretends to be hurt and pretends to cry) Inuyasha...(fake sob)...How could you think I'm evil...(fake sob)...You are so mean...(fake crying)

**Chibi Inuyasha: **(falling for the act) hehe...I'm a really good actress...when there's not a big aduiance) Hey Alma! Don't cry ok! I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry!! (trying to confort)

**Alma:** (looks up and snaches Inuyasha off the bed) Inuyasha! (glares at him evily) It's time you swim with the fishes...(carries him over to the counter and holds him above the fish tank).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (trying to get out of the grip) Ha! You see, I knew it! You are evil!! (keeps trying to escape but to no avail).

**Alma:** No, I just ran out of fish food, and I think you'll do just fine...(throughs him in).

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (staying afloat) What?! No get away! (yelling a Omega the fish). Get me out of here!! (the Jaw theme starts playing)

**Alma: **(walks away and cleaning hands) Well, my job is done...I think I'll go take a shower...(marches off happily to the restroom).

**Chibi Roshi:** (appears on the bathroom sink and hides behind the liquid soap container). Hehehe..

**Alma:** (walks into to restroom and begins to take of the first of two shirts)

**Chibi Roshi:** (in excitement begines to bleed from nose).

**Alma:** (looks down an sees a puddle of blood) What the? (moves away the liquid soap container) AHHH!!!! You perv!!!

**Chibi Roshi:** (covers ears) Now, now dear, don't let me interup you from your...your...Hey what are you doing?

**Alma:** (holding him at eye level from his little bald head). You wanted to spy on my while I was taking a shower you perv!!

**Chibi Roshi:** I was simply going to ask if you wanted me to wash your back.

**Alma:** (growles) Right...well you know what? I think you need a shower...(smiles innocently)

**Chibi Roshi:** You mean...(face get's red)...

**Alma:** (nods)...

**Chibi Roshi:** (thinking: this is fantastic, I get to take a shower with her).

**Alma:** (pulls up the toilet seat cover)

**Chibi Roshi:** What are you doing? (looks curiously at the toilet)

**Alma:** I told you dear Roshi, you need a shower...(innocent smiles turns evil...throws Roshi into the toilet) Think of it as a pool...(flushes it) With wirlpool effects..hehehehe...

**Chibi Roshi: **AHHHHHHHH!!!!! (got flushed).

**Alma:** (yells at the toilet) Say hello to all the dead fishies that have been flushed over the years...

**_Half an hour later..._**

**Alma:** (walks into room) Ah...That feels better...

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (In the fish tank, riding a fish like a dolphine).

**Alma:** O.o (thinking: That's not something you see every day).

**Chibi Goku:** (appears) Hey Alma!!

**Alma:** Hey Goku! (smiles enthusiastic). How are things going with Chi Chi? (brushing hair)

**Chibi Goku:** Not that good, she left me without desert last night, something about melting Gohan's young innocent brain...(looks at nothing in particular).

**Alma:** And how exactly did you do that my very small friend? (looks down at you while brushing hair)

**Chibi Goku:** Well I took Gohan to go see this awesome Marshal Arts movie to see if he could pick up some movies from it...but Chi Chi said it was bad because it was rated (R). By the way, what does the "R" mean? (looks up in wonder)

**Alma:** Restricted... (finishes and puts down brush and goes to sit on the bed)

**Chibi Goku:** Huh, I thought the R ment Ridiculas...

**Alma:** Uh, no...

**Chibi Goku:** Then why is it restricted? (completely fonfused)

**Alma:** Um...well...because they show violence, have bad language, and cause they show things that those under 18 shouldn't see...

**Chibi Goku:** Like what? (clueless)

**Alma: **Well you know...(makes hand movements)

**Chibi Goku:** Oh, you mean the part where that there was the lady and guy wrestleing?

**Alma:** (turns purple from not breathing).

**Chibi Goku:** (cluesless still). I don't see why that wouldn't be appropriate, I mean, they seemed like they new what they were doing, maybe I should try some if a bad guy every decideds to try and take over the world again...(smiles)

**Alma:** How about you don't..(sweatdrops) It's not a good idea...I mean, you know how movies are, they don't know what they're showing, Hollywood doesn't even have good actors...

**Chibi Goku:** Hmm..I guess...Hmm...I'll think about it...

**Alma:** Please don't, just don't do that ok...

**Chibi Goku:** Now that I think about it, Chi Chi did that to me once, and not to long after, she said she had Gohan in her belly, how he got in there I have no idea...(scratching head in confusion).

**Alma:** O.O

**Chibi Goku:** (looks up at Alma) Are you ok? You look like if your not breathing...

**Alma:** XP (passes out from lack of air)

**Chibi Goku:** (teleports over to Alma and begins poking her arm) Um? Alma? (poke poke)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (yelling from the fishtank) I think she's dead!!...YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chibi Goku:** (talking to self) I don't think so, she's still breathing...Oh well, she'll wake up eventually...(stretches) but for now, I think I'm gonna go raid her refrigiator...(teleports to kitchen)

**Chibi Inuyasha:** (thinking) What an idiot...

* * *

Ok, so that was Chapter Numero 3, sorry it's not so long, but I promise you that next chapter will be one you will not want to miss, my very good friend Sarah, aka, bombsurfchicksarah, gave me a tun of grate ideas, and I just used one here, only because I wanted to get it done already...please Review because that is the only way I get my fuel to live, now you wouldn't want me to die and leave all this funny-ness without complesion now would you...Thanks to you all, and also thanks to my good friend Iliana who helped a little tiny small piece in the making of this chapter...Luv to you all...

**_And remember..._**

**_If it's not funny, then you arn't enjoying life..._**


End file.
